This invention relates generally to the mounting of kitchen appliances and deals more particularly with an undercabinet mounting assembly for toaster oven broilers and other cooking appliances which generate significant amounts of heat.
In order to conserve valuable counter space in the kitchen, various appliances and accessories have in recent years been mounted beneath kitchen cabinets. When cooking appliances such as toaster oven broilers are involved, difficult problems are encountered in mounting them to cabinets. Because of the heat created when appliances of this type are in operation, the cabinet can be heated to an excessive and sometimes dangerously high temperature when the appliance is located immediately beneath it. In addition, the cooking operation generates moisture and grease vapors which, when released from the oven cavity of the toaster oven broiler, can condense on the doors and front portions of the kitchen cabinet to cause discoloration and other damage to the cabinet finish. The heat which is released when the door of the toaster oven broiler is opened can also damage the cabinet and its finish.
Some of the mounting arrangements that have been used to mount appliances beneath kitchen cabinets are suitable only for new cabinet construction and cannot be readily applied to existing cabinets. Those that are suitable for application to cabinets that have already been installed are difficult for even skilled homeowners to properly attach to the cabinet. Another drawback is that each mounting assembly is suitable for only one cabinet size and style.
The present invention is directed to an improved undercabinet mounting arrangement which serves to mount a cooking appliance such as a toaster oven broiler to the bottom of a kitchen cabinet. It is the principal goal of the invention to provide an undercabinet mounting assembly which securely mounts a toaster oven broiler to a cabinet and at the same time protects the cabinet from the heat and vapors generated by the appliance.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide an undercabinet mounting assembly which includes a heat shield between the appliance and the bottom of the cabinet to prevent the cabinet from being subjected to excessive heat.
Another object of the invention is to provide an undercabinet mounting assembly which includes a deflector for deflecting heat and vapors away from the front of the cabinet when the appliance door is opened.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an undercabinet mounting assembly having parts which are adjustable to accommodate cabinets having different sizes and styles. The hanger brackets and bracket plate are adjustable relative to one another to compensate for cabinet rails having different heights. The deflector is also adjustable to accommodate cabinet doors which differ in thickness and location on the cabinet.
A further object of the invention is to provide an undercabinet mounting assembly which securely mounts the toaster oven broiler to the bottom of a cabinet and yet permits the appliance to be quickly and easily removed.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an undercabinet mounting assembly which can be quickly and easily applied both to new cabinets and to cabinets that are already installed.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an undercabinet mounting assembly which is constructed in a simple and economical manner and which has an attractive appearance.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.